Dalamar and The Raistlin: Taking Over the Krynn
by Devilcherry
Summary: Like the title says. :D Pinky and the Brain parody thingy...


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Raistlin or Dalamar. I don't own Marabou either.**  
A/N:** Grammar checked by my friend Wyrd. Big thanks to her! :)

Wyrd is responsible for the idea how Raistlin and Dalamar are trying to take over Krynn. This was a Christmas present for her. Enjoy!

* * *

*Thoughts*

"Speak"

**Dalamar and the Raistlin**  
~Taking over the Krynn~

The sun was disappearing behind the tree sea of Shoikan Grove. Its last rays coloured the landscape a fiery red and two hourglass eyes were watching this display with an expressionless face.

*It's night yet again. Excellent* Raistlin thought and smirked. Behind him his apprentice was sweeping the floors. It was good to keep the laboratory clean. He couldn't stand disorder, perfectionist that he was.

Dalamar swept the floors humming annoyingly (on Raistlin's opinion) something he just made up. He liked sweeping so much and was glad that his Shalafi had given him the task. He had even named the broom Mr. Sweeper. Very creative name, isn't it? The Dark Elf swept one last time and admired his work; the 'shining' stone floor. Then he put Mr. Sweeper to its right place and went to stand behind Raistlin.

"So Shalafi, what do you want to do tonight?" he asked.

Raistlin was quiet for a bit and then said: "The same thing we do every night, Dalamar." He turned around dramatically and lift up his fist. "Try to take over The Krynn!"

Dalamar clapped his hands happily. "I like taking over The Krynn! Narf!"

Raistlin looked at his apprentice. "Since when have you started to say 'narf'?" he questioned.

Dalamar looked puzzled for a moment. "Umm… I don't know. It just came."

Raistlin shook his head. Dalamar never ceased to surprise him.

"Come, my apprentice. We have to think of a plan for this night," Raistlin said and walked pass Dalamar. The Dark Elf followed his master to one of the many bookshelves in the laboratory. Raistlin took one book and threw it to Dalamar, who barely caught it. "Search that book carefully for possible spells that might help with reaching our aim," Raistlin instructed his apprentice and turned to take a book for himself.

Dalamar looked at the book excitedly and went lying on the floor. He opened the spell book and started to read. Moment after reading few pages of the spell book Dalamar yawned. The spells didn't sound so fun. Just the ordinary 'How to turn a prince into a monkey with rabies?' kind of spells. He was just going to shut the book when his eyes caught something interesting looking. It wasn't practically a spell, but a recipe.

"How to prepare Marabou's Mint-Crocant milk chocolate; the most addictive treat in Krynn and outside!" Dalamar mumbled the heading and kept reading. There was a short collage about chocolate's history and blah blah. He didn't even bother to try and pronounce the chocolate god's name. Then there was a warning text: Prepare with your OWN risk! This recipe's compilers back from all responsibilities so all charges are a vain attempt. They will not pay medical bills either… Mint-Crocant raises a really strong addiction and may cause massive weight problems and some mental disorders too… we are not sure what kind… But anyhow, it tastes real' GOOD! Enjoy!

Dalamar looked at the ingredients: Sugar, cocoa butter, cocoa liquor, milk or milk powder, vanilla and of course mint-crocants. Oh goody! They had all the ingredients in their kitchen supplies. Dalamar jumped up from the floor and went to Raistlin, who was sitting in a comfy chair nose buried in a book. The Dark Elf tapped his master on the shoulder. Raistlin jumped a little at the sudden touch and glared daggers at his apprentice.

"Yes, Dalamar? Did you find anything interesting?" he asked, closing the book he had been reading. Dalamar nodded eagerly and shoved the spell book in front of Raistlin's face. The mage blinked a little and then adjusted his gaze on the text. "How to make Marabou's Mint- Crocant… What in the name of Takhisis! Chocolate?!" Raistlin fixed his gaze at Dalamar. "We don't have time for chocolate right now!" Raistlin yelled and would have backhanded his apprentice if it would not have made Dalamar's stupidity even worse.

Dalamar hid behind his book. "No, Shalafi… Read a little further. They say that this chocolate is very addictive…" Dalamar explained. Raistlin stared at him for a moment and then a wicked smirk formed on his lips. Dalamar gulped.

"Is that so…? Dalamar! Are you pondering what I'm pondering?" Raistlin asked from his fearful apprentice.

Dalamar 'hmm'ed. "I think so, Shalafi. But wouldn't it be nicer to just be naked?"

Raistlin stared at the Dark Elf like he had gone mad (which was highly probable). "I am not going to even guess what kind of thought was behind that answer… But no, Dalamar. Now come." Raistlin took the book from Dalamar's hands and headed for the door.

"Why, Shalafi? Where are we going?" Dalamar asked and went after his master.

"To the kitchen," Raistlin answered shortly. They walked down the dark stairs of the tower and finally arrived at an old wooden door. Raistlin opened it and went inside, Dalamar right behind him.

Raistlin put the spell book on the kitchen table and turned towards Dalamar.

"Now, Dalamar, I'll tell you the plan. Listen very carefully."

Dalamar nodded and managed to look really concentrated.

"All righty then. We are going to prepare this addictive chocolate and give it to the people of Krynn. When they are enough addicted to it and demand some more, I will propose to them to submit under my leadership! If they don't… then no chocolate!" Raistlin said sadistically.

Dalamar gasped in horror. "Naaaarrrfff…. No chocolate? That's so cruel!"

Raistlin didn't pay any attention to his apprentice's exclamation but instead on the spell book. He gestured Dalamar to his side. "Fetch me some sugar," he ordered. Dalamar obeyed and went to get the sugar. After he found some he put it on the table next to the book.

"And now some cocoa butter… cocoa liquor… milk… vanilla… and mint-crocant."

After Dalamar had fetched all the ingredients Raistlin started to measure them into a pot. That task done he put his hand above the pot and concentrated. He spoke some difficult sounding spell and the ingredients started to mix with each other and take some form. Raistlin lift up his hand and the mixed ingredients followed. He placed it on the table. A green light surrounded the mixter and after a few moments it subsided and a perfectly shaped chocolate bar came into view.

Dalamar looked at the bar drooling. Raistlin grabbed it quickly. "Stop drooling! I won't allow you to eat our plan! Now, only one bar isn't enough so we have to clone it… I remember having a book that has a spell for that… Come!" They went back to the laboratory and Raistlin looked for the clone spell book.

"Ah! Here it is." He opened the book and flipped through the pages. Finally he found the right page. He put the bar on a near by table and made the spell. In a while nothing happened but then the bar started to glow and to divide. In a few seconds almost the entire laboratory was full of chocolate bars.

Raistlin dug himself up from under the chocolate bars and jerked Dalamar too into the surface. The mage smiled happily. "OK, Dalamar. Now we only have to get these bars into Palanthas's market-square," Raistlin said and Dalamar sighed.

It took them till morning until they had got all the bars into a huge caravan and to get into the market-square. And don't ask how they got the caravan through Shoikan Grove… Even they themselves are wondering that.

Dalamar yawned and got a smack on the head from Raistlin. "Don't fall asleep! We now have to get the people eat the chocolate," Raistlin told. Luckily for them the market-square was full of people. Raistlin put a sign on the ground that promised free chocolate tasting.

"Come, dear people! To taste this wonderful tasting Mint-Crocant milk chocolate! For free!" Raistlin yelled and the mention of 'free' perked the people around and they gathered around the caravan.

"It's all free, so no worries! Just coddle your taste buds!" Raistlin cooed. The people took the chocolate bars that Dalamar gave them from the caravan. A man took a bite from his bar and flavoured it a moment in his mouth. "Hey! This is pretty good!" he exclaimed and took another bite. Soon everyone was eating their bars happily.

Raistlin smiled like a madman.

"Yes! YES! Now that those fools will get addicted and grave more the Krynn will be MINE! Muahah hah hahahaa!" Raistlin laughed but was interrupted when Dalamar tapped his shoulder.

"Umm… Shalafi…" Dalamar stuttered.

"Yes? Spit it out" Raistlin spat. Dalamar didn't get a word from his mouth and instead turned Raistlin's head towards the zombie like rabble that was mumbling: "More Mint-Crocant… Give more… Chocolate…"

Raistlin smirked. "Excellent! They are already addicted." Raistlin spread his arms for the crowd.

"You want more? Well, until I give you more you have to submit to my leadership and…" Raistlin's demand went on deft ears when the chocolate addicted crowd stomped over him. They went to the caravan and started to rip it into shreds while devouring the chocolate.

Dalamar went to his master and lifted him upright.

"What… What happened?" Raistlin asked groggily. Then he looked at the rampaging crowd. "No! My chocolate! My plan! Ruined!" Raistlin started to rip at his hairs. Dalamar looked at him in sympathy. "Don't worry, Shalafi. You'll come up with a grater plan." Raistlin stopped from ripping himself bald and started to walk towards the Shoiken Grove.

"Come, Dalamar. We have to go and prepare for tomorrow night" he said sullenly.

Dalamar followed his master. "Why, Shalafi? What are we going to do tomorrow night?" he asked.

Raistlin stopped and turned. "The same thing we do every night, Dalamar…" Raistlin lift up his fist. "Try to take over the Krynn! And clean the laboratory. The chocolate made a real mess…"

[[Dalamar….. Dalamar and Raistlin Raistlin Raistlin Raistlin RAISTLIN!!]]

* * *

**Hope you all liked. :))**


End file.
